Tsuyoi Hyō
Tsuyoi Hyō (票強い, Hyō Tsuyoi) is the half-elder sister of Shin Hyō, she was born to their father Raiga Hyō and his distant relative, Seika Hotaru. She was abandoned by her father on birth, which has always been her driving factor. Shin has never been aware of his half-sister, while Tsuyoi has always kept an eye on Shin. Background Personality Appearance Abilities Unlike Shin, Tsuyoi was not extremely talented from birth although she received extremely keen sense's like the rest of the family members. Tsuyoi's abilities were boosted by the use of the "kaimetsu serum". She is an accomplished strategist. She had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, both on and off the battlefield. She is able to formulate battle strategies and her brilliant tactical sense allows her to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. She is said to be the most dangerous female assassin in the Land of Wind. She is a highly accomplished athlete trained in gymnastics, hand-to-hand combat, the uses of the known weaponry of the galaxy, and stealth techniques. She can Locate different pressure points on a person's body. She can incapacitate, paralyze, severely injure, or kill a person. Ninjutsu Tsuyoi's ninjutsu field is comparatively large, it is her arsenal, determination and serum based powers that allow her to emerge victorious in most situations. She possesses the innate ability to create and control acid. She can use this for a number of purposes such as spewing acid, creating pools of acid, oxidizing metals and even forming a dragon out of acid. She has successfully developed her techniques to the point where she could blast through two concrete walls at ease. She has an amazingly strong Killing Intent. Nature Transformation Tsuyoi can use Fire Release, she has demonstrated extraordinary skills in employing this in conjunction with trap-oriented techniques. She is said to be the master of Explosive Tag Technique and Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Enhanced Senses Tsuyoi possesses extremely acute senses. Tsuyoi can see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. Her vision extended into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing her to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. Tsuyoi's hearing was similarly enhanced, able to detect sounds that ordinary human's can't and at greater distances. For example, she could detect the sound of light, normal breathing within a distance of 200 feet. Tsuyoi also possessed an extremely well developed sense of smell. Tsuyoi could recognize or track targets by scent, much the same way as a dog or wolf does. Her nose could detect minute chemical differences in the scents of different deodorant brands, even if they were purported to be exactly the same scent. Also, she possessed an unique sensory system which allowed her to sense "Danger" before it happens. Serum-Based-Powers Enhanced Agility: Because of the serum's effect she has been blessed with inhumanly agility, enabling her to leap great distances. She has incredible reflexes and coordination, and when combined with her leaping powers, can seemingly bounce off walls (ricocheting, as it were). Her agility is at least 35 times greater than average genin Shinobi. Enhanced Durability: Tsuyoi's body is somewhat tougher and more resistant to injury than an ordinary human's, although she is far from invulnerable. She is capable of withstanding impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. Enhanced Flexibility: Tsuyoi's body is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as flexible as the average human being's, despite the augmented musculature and its enhanced strength. Enhanced Reflexes: Tsuyoi's enhanced reaction time is enhanced to a level beyond the human body's natural limits. Her reaction time is roughly 40 times of an average genin. Enhanced Speed: Due to the serum's effect, she has gained the ability to run at speed's exceeding 140 miles per-hour far out-performing any normal shinobi. She once demonstrated that she could run up-to astonishing speed of 300 miles per-hour at her peak. Enhanced Strength: Tsuyoi possesses a similar strength increase as others who have been lead to the effects of the serum; she can press approximately 4400 lbs - fourty times her own body weight. Although, later on it was revealed that her strength has further evolved allowing her to lift 5000 lbs at her peak. Her punches has enough force to deform a 1 inch thick steel bar with ease. Her physical strength also extends, to a lesser degree, to her powerful leg muscles allowing her to perform a standing jump of 12 feet in height. Limited Precognitive Visions: She has limited precognitive abilities which may blossom into much more. She is sometimes able to use her precognitive abilities to 'see' her opponent's next moves, although her visions come and go. Enhanced Highly Resilient Hair: Tsuyoi possesses a long, thick head of hair, every strand of which has greater tensile strength, modulus of elasticity, and shear resistance than an iron wire of the same thickness (average hair diameter: .045 inches), as well as the psychokinetic ability to animate her hair for a number of feats. Her hair, approximately 6 feet in length while relaxed, can elongate to almost twice its normal length with only about a 25% loss of overall tensile strength. One strand of hair, 2-feet long, can support 6.4 pounds, a list-sized lock of hair can support about 750 pounds and her whole head of hair can lift about 3,200 pounds (1.6 tons). A portion of her hair must be used to anchor the rest at these greater weights, so that more than her scalp/skull is used as a brace. Enhanced Endurance: She can stay awake for days as well as exert herself for a considerable amount of time without rest before showing any signs of fatigue. Contaminant Immunity: Tsu's metabolism rapidly creates powerful immunities to all forms of toxins, poisons and drugs, after an initial exposure that usually makes her dizzy. Her body is totally immune to radiation. Photographic Reflexes: Tsuyoi possesses photographic reflexes, an ability also possessed by rest of the serum users. As a result, she is capable of perfectly duplicating any physical movement or action she sees with perfection after watching it only once. Enhanced Healing: She possesses an accelerated healing ability that allows her to heal mild to moderate injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. She is capable of healing from severe slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of hours. However, she is not able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Body Modifications *'Mechanical Arm': She has a Bionic Arm which was used to replace her missing left arm. The arm has some degree of superhuman strength. She has demonstrated sufficient strength to punch and deform an iron gate, lift grown men by the throat with one hand, and punch grown men several feet through the air. She can bend thick steel with her left arm alone. The arm possesses superhuman strength and, at his peak, is able to lift up to 3 tons. Her arm's reaction time is greater than that of any Olympic athlete who has and will ever compete. The arm houses different sensors which allow him to pass through security such as metal detectors without setting them off. It can also shield other metallic objects from detection such as firearms and knives. She can apparently either control her bionic arm even if it has been removed from her body (possibly by cybernetic implants), or her arm can be programmed to perform certain actions on its own while removed from her body. She can discharge bolts of electrical energy from his arm's palm. She can discharge an EMP rendering electronic devices useless. The arm has tremendous heat resistance and continues to function under every climate or weather. She can utilize pressurized pistons installed within her bionic to dramatically increase the offensive power and deal heavy damage to her opponents. The pistons within the her arm can also use pressurized air to deal a serious level of internal damage to an opponent and collateral damage to the surrounding environment. She can project and retract razor-sharp claws from her fingertips for offensive purposes. The claws are sharp enough to cut through human flesh at ease. Other Skills She is skilled in kenjutsu, as seen during her training sessions she was able to slice several ninja puppets and defeat her brother Shin Hyō with nothing but her sword. She has great control over her body, seen when she already reached the grip of his sword before Shin even finished emerging out of the ground, while the present shinobi did not react at all. She is a formidable hand to hand combatant. She is highly skilled in numerous fighting styles and is an accomplished street fighter. She's a superb marksman with various weapons, highly skilled athlete, excellent swimmer, adept in use of explosives. She has extensive training in various armed combat techniques and the martial arts. She also seems to be fluent in multiple languages. She is skilled in multiple martial arts, including Eagle Claw (Ying Zhao Pai), Monkey Kung Fu, Judo and Tae Kwon Do. She also happens to be a practitioner of Silambam and occasionally has been seen using Sanjuro. She is known to be extremely dangerous when fighting in close quarters. She is one of the most skilled martial artists in the universe. She is capable of defeating opponents who possess superhuman strength and durability that far surpass her own, and she has defeated a military platoon containing dozens of combat-trained men in only a few minutes. She has learned to paralyse or kill opponents using vital point strikes directed at certain nerve clusters. Her years of training and experience have made her an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sai which are her usual weapons of choice (it is presumed she may have trained with all Okinawan Kobudo weapons), katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and (shuriken) throwing stars.